


El jovenete

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Shameless Smut, Thighs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw





	El jovenete

　　 “capi,我两分钟内连进两球。”  
　　这头二十二岁的小狼跟在拉莫斯身后，恳切的宣讲自己昨晚梅开二度的成就。  
　　“虐菜西丙球队称不上什么丰功伟绩。”  
　　阿森西奥拽住拉莫斯的手臂让他正视自己。他无法逾越上下级的界限，但好歹被亲口给予过“曾经的我”这种评价，加上之前的许诺，他自觉还是有些可能性。  
　　“求您了capi。”  
　　看看男孩的眼睛吧，拉莫斯撇了撇嘴，这招他对伊克尔也用过，现在轮到自己换位思考了。  
　　这孩子小了自己整整十岁，眉眼锋芒凌厉，正努力造出副可怜相博得同情。  
　　“我们说好的是帽子戏法，Marquito。”  
　　“我还助攻了一个！”  
　　男孩儿个头同他齐平，直起腰背似乎比他显得更为挺拔，拉莫斯越发不悦了。  
　　“这是两回事儿，不行就是不行。”  
　　又来了，他又装腔作势的端起队长架子教训他。阿森西奥真想不通，为什么卡西利亚斯可以的事，莫德里奇可以的事，甚至那个“骑自行车的加泰贵族”皮克都可以的事，自己就不行呢？  
　　从太阳顶天的夏季，拉莫斯还光裸着两条大腿明晃晃招惹人视线的时候，他就想干进他的腿缝里面，让汗湿皮肤造出的温室给他爽快。可拉莫斯不肯，他甚至不愿施舍他一次淋浴下的手活，却在更衣室跪下吸金球奖得主的阴茎。  
　　“那我不进去行么？”男孩握紧拳头尝试着退让，即使他快按耐不住想要全部的野心。  
　　拉莫斯妥协了，他不得不。这个赛季初他就觉得要发生些不太平的事情。种种细小的迹象都昭示着，他将要被取代了，他快要被拽下奖台了。  
　　男孩将他压制在长凳上，胡乱地同他接吻。  
　　年轻的舌头卷进来，侵犯队长温润的口腔。那柔软的上腭不知被多少性器摩擦过，舌根又生出津液引他去吮吸，再反哺进塞维拉人的喉咙里。  
　　“您真欠操capi。”阿森西奥勃起的下体在他短裤间顶弄，他控制不住这份热烈。拉莫斯的大腿懒懒地张开一侧，有意迎合他似的撩动男孩的后腰。他的队长对这份评价不置可否，仰起脸供男孩啃咬他的脖颈。  
　　“您能翻个身么，我怕您累垮了，两天后还有比赛。”  
　　他是故意的，他知道拉莫斯左肩的伤不宜于支撑，可他正占在上风，学会得寸进尺能带来无数利好。  
　　“小杂种。”  
　　阿森西奥呲出一嘴牙花儿，他的队长是个对外的恶棍，却总在长凳上撅起屁股任人摆弄。  
　　“是的。”男孩儿卸下他腰胯上最后的布料，阴茎贴着拉莫斯的臀缝操干。  
　　“您也差不太离，婊子。”  
　　沿着腿根的两圈晒痕在臀部的隆起处戛然而止，这截醒目的白皙时刻勾引人将掌心拍打上去，拓下手印标记个暂属。  
　　“您夹紧了，我保不准会捅进去。”  
　　他多松啊，穴口甚至泛着水光，该是给谁备好的安慰了。  
　　时候还没到，阿森西奥并不急着让拉莫斯记住新伴侣的形状。他甚至开始享受这种颠倒的服从。  
　　男人的大腿紧并在一处，从后方看去十分滑稽，像是扭捏作态的求欢。  
　　“您再想想吸别人阴茎的滋味？没润滑的话我操进去不好受。”  
　　男孩俯身舔咬拉莫斯的耳廓，将恶言喷进甬道里。  
　　他慢悠悠的将下体蹭进队长腿根的缝隙，擦过他的囊袋，与湿润的龟头亲吻。  
　　这样简单来回几下，阿森西奥就感到干涩被缓解，拉莫斯的喘息也不再只受肩膀的痛楚控制，  
　　“我看您被操惯了，这种程度该是满足不了？”  
　　男孩试探性的将拇指勾进穴口，再将漏出来的肠肉推回原位。  
　　“所以呢，你这小杂种就这么想把处男鸡巴干进来？”  
　　他怎么敢呢？拉莫斯说不定会在隔天的训练场上用球把他踢破相。  
　　“我的错capi。”阿森西奥的手指却不抽出去，他把穴里的润滑剂抹出来，按在男人的会阴间再捅进去，连带攥紧手里的臀肉。  
　　“帽子戏法前绝不操进您尊贵的屁股里。”  
　　拉莫斯被年轻人使足了力操干腿缝，男孩儿的阴茎顶得他又抬高了些屁股，他不得不承认几下掐弄和掌掴引得他难耐起来，前液滴了一滩。  
　　他想让马尔科粗暴点再来几下，箍着下体套弄最好，扇在屁股上也是不错的选择。他说对了，仅仅是摩擦并不能让他满足。而男孩儿甚至有意放慢了节奏，两手把住他的大腿向内施力，用里侧的软肉把阴茎挤上去再塞回来。  
　　拉莫斯的腿间虽比不上后穴的温暖，但其紧致也足够让初尝情事的男孩回味许久了。阿森西奥又急顶几下，对准他半张的肠口，将成股的精液射进去。  
　　他的队长气息不稳挺着湿透的阴茎歪倚在衣柜边，两条结实鼓胀的大腿间满是粘液，臀缝里还不停向下淌精。  
　　“您一定很想射。”男孩笑开来，眯起的眼角看上去都纯洁无暇。  
　　“我这就叫大家进来帮您。”


End file.
